Cyborg E.
Cyborg E., or E''' for short, is a Sonic original character created by Nkstjoa. Mary Sue Test results Mary Sue Test results: 4 (understated) The Writer's Mary Sue Test results: 8 The Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test results: 21 (low-to-moderate chance of Mary Sue) Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Cruch VS Cyborg E. (Complete) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.'' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents To be added History An echidna from the Angel Islands trying to improve his strength, he attempted to battle Metal Sonic and lost. Detecting this echidna's potential to reach nearly the level of Sonic's rival and friend Knuckles, Metal Sonic took him and from there he was transformed into Cyborg E. At first having no free will, he was commaned to destroy Sonic and friends, and encountered Knuckles first. Sonic and Tails soon intervened and Cyborg E. couldn't stand up to all three at once, eventually being defeated. His mind freed by Tails, he at first lamented his permanent transformation and hideous metal skull underneath his face. When reports spread of kidnappings orchestrated by robots across the globe, his attitude changed and he assisted Team Sonic in stopping the perpetrators, ensuring that no others would have to suffer the same fate as him. Death Battle Info Weapons *Bare fists **Can tear straight through metal *Twin drills **Housed in each of his knuckles *Saw blades **Thin, but long blades that emerge from each hand *Feet spikes **Can anchor him to ground Gadgets *Jet pistons **Increases running speed to nearly the speed of sound *Hover Tech **Allows him to hover with feet *Jetpack **Allows for greater control in mid-air **Flies at faster speeds when used with Hover Tech *Mechanical eyes **Allows for multiple types of vision **Tracks foes upon sight even at a distance or cloaked Armor *Outer body **Composed of highly durable metal **Covers part-cybory insides *Mouth guard **Shields sole weak point *Limbs **Outfitted with flexible material to adapt to increasing weight Feats *Battled Knuckles to a near-standstill (while under mind control) *Can pick up and wield buses with little effort *Lifted up and threw an Eggman submarine *Capable of lifting virtually any weight IF given time to do so *Mechanical skin is highly durable **Incredibly difficult to dent **Survived molten lava Faults *Has yet to stand up to or defeat Knuckles outside of mind control *Defeated by Team Sonic *Incapable of defeating Metal Sonic on his own *Far heavier objects require increasingly more time to successfully lift *Not much of a strategist *Mechanical skin is not indestructible *Stamina has limits *Few weak points can be exploited For more precise info or if you have any questions on Cyborg E., check here: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nkstjoa/Nkstjoa%27s_Sonic_OC Trivia *I literally created the character Cyborg E. and his story way back when I was younger, and literally forgot his original name. **The name Cyborg E. was suggested by Windindi. Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Robots Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Original Characters Category:Nkstjoa